Lee's Birthday
by strent23
Summary: They never showed Lee or Amanda's birthday on the show. This is my take on how Lee would've responded about celebrating his birthday. Is AU and is in the parameters of my previous story Love's Journey, but you do not need to read it first in order to read this one.
1. Chapter 1

**Lee's Birthday**

 **Chapter 1**

 **I would have loved to have seen an episode on the show where either Lee's or Amanda's birthday was celebrated. This story is my take on what could've happened on Lee's birthday. The time frame, is based within the contents of the other story I wrote Love's Journey, but you do not need to read it to follow this one. It is definitely AU.**

Early Saturday morning, the alarm clock went off, and Lee opened his eyes and looked at the clock before tapping it hard and quick with his left hand. He reached out for Amanda and released a sigh when his hands found nothing but cool sheets.

"Amanda?" Lee called out quietly as he looked around the room for her.

"Yes, Lee?" Amanda asked as she walked from the master bathroom back towards their bed.

"What time is it? And why are you up already?" Lee asked reaching out for Amanda and pulling her back into the bed.

"It is 7 AM, and I just went to the bathroom."

"But why did the alarm go off?"

"Did you forget what day today is?"

"Ugh!" Lee grunted with a sound that resembled Lurch from the old television show the Addams Family, at least as far as Amanda could tell.

"From your response—I take it that you do know what day it is."

"Yes, Amanda, I know what day it is," Lee replied. "You know that I don't usually celebrate my birthday—"

"Yes, we already talked about that," Amanda replied softly running her fingers along Lee's neck.

 _The conversation of Lee's birthday started a month ago in the kitchen with Dotty when Amanda was getting ready for work. The boys had already left on the bus. Amanda was finishing her waffles and fruit and was in the middle of drinking her coffee._

" _Amanda, is this correct, that Lee's birthday is June 17?" Dotty asked looking down at a piece of paper in her hand._

" _Yes, why?" Amanda asked glancing towards the paper Dotty held. "Mother, what are you looking at?"_

" _Lee's driver's license renewal letter; I must've picked it up by mistake when I grabbed my bills off the counter. We didn't get home until late last night—"_

" _Yeah, and all the bills were left on the counter instead of being sorted out. I remember." Amanda paused and asked, "But what about Lee's birthday?"_

" _Well according to his license renewal, it's coming up soon. We need to talk about what we're going to do for his birthday."_

" _Mother, well you see—" Amanda began,_ _but was cut off by Dotty._

" _Amanda, now that I think of it, don't they send these things out nearly a year before they expire?" Dotty asked as she took a closer look at the date. "This is dated almost twelve months ago."_

" _Wait, Mother, I think you grabbed that from the wrong pile…Lee and I had a pile of papers that had gotten mixed up with a box of new papers."_

" _Oh, okay, when I get a chance, I'll look at the other papers I pulled off the counter. But back to Lee's birthday, you two were together this time last year; why didn't we celebrate his birthday? We celebrated the boys, your birthday and even mine but we didn't do anything for Lee. June 17 is Lee's real birth date? He isn't like an alien or something, is he?"_

 _Amanda sputtered, as she choked on her coffee. "An alien? Do you mean is he illegal?"_

" _Yeah, is Lee really from some other country, and he used an assumed birthday or something?"_

" _Mother!"_

" _Dotty," Lee began as he walked into the kitchen catching the end of the conversation. "For God sake's, I work for the federal government. Of course, this is my real birth date. It's just that well…like Christmas…I don't celebrate my birthday." Lee said walking into the dining room. "Good morning ladies!" Lee greeted Amanda with a bright smile and a kiss on the lips._

" _Good morning, Lee!"_

" _Good morning, Lee!" Dotty returned. "Do you mean to tell me you don't celebrate your birthday?"_

" _No, I don't celebrate my birthday. Before now, I didn't have anyone, um, not really, to do that with." Lee answered, grabbing a coffee mug from the kitchen island and pouring himself a cup of coffee. "I've been looking for that. With the move and all, I forgot all about this." Lee said looking towards the paper in Dotty's hand._

" _Well, you still have time," Amanda said, trying to divert Dotty's attention._

" _What about your uncle?" Dotty asked, not swayed at all._

" _His idea of celebrating was to give me a check or take me to the department store. My uncle's friend Barney tried to do something, he always baked me a cake and cooked me a special meal but—"_

" _Well, Lee, you have a family now. Starting now, we—"_

" _Mother! Dotty!" was said in unison from Amanda and Lee._

" _There's no use in the two of you arguing about it; we must do something, just_ _like_ _a family." She walked over to the calendar that hung on the refrigerator. "Oh, look, your birthday actually falls on a Saturday. We can do something special that Saturday."_

 _Lee opened his mouth to speak but closed it quickly. He knew better than to try and argue this particular point with the West women. Amanda was stubborn enough; Dotty was even worse. I just won't come home, that's all. Lee thought to himself._

 _As if reading his mind, Amanda grabbed hold of Lee's coffee cup, took him by the crook of one arm and pushed Lee towards the door. "See you later, Mother!"_

" _But Lee hasn't eaten any breakfast!"_

" _You know he never eats breakfast," Amanda answered. "But I'll make sure he eats a good lunch today."_

" _Well, okay, then. Have a good day at work!"_

" _We will! Have a good day Mother."_

 _Once they were safely outside, Amanda said, "Humor her, okay?" Running her fingers just behind his earlobe as she whispered in his ear. "I'll make it up to you—I promise." That garnered a smile from Lee, one so broad that his dimples came out._

"Okay, I know I promised that we would go out on my birthday, as a family, but Amanda for God's sake, we sleep in longer than this on Saturdays when do have to work."

"I know, that's true, but well, Lee, I just thought that you might want one of your presents now, before we went on our trip—" Amanda said, wrapping her arms around Lee and giving him a kiss on the lips, "But if you don't want it—" Amanda said pulling away from Lee.

Lee pulled Amanda closer to him and answered her with a kiss of his own. "And just what might that early present be, Amanda?"

"I'm sure you already know, but in case you are having trouble figuring it out—" Amanda's answer was silenced by the increased pressure of Lee's lips against hers.

A little while later, Lee and Amanda stood fully dressed just outside the doorway of their bedroom; hand and hand as they started down the stairs. "How about I get the boys up, and you get the coffee started?" Amanda suggested.

"They're already downstairs and ready to go," Dotty quipped stepping out of her bedroom. "Good morning, and Happy Birthday, Lee!"

Lee opened his mouth to let out another Lurch-like groan, caught the look on Amanda's face and remembered how wonderful the day started and said instead; "Good morning, Dotty and thank you."

The ride to the amusement park was mostly uneventful. To make sure there was little to no conflict during the drive, Dotty sat in the back of the Wagoneer between the boys. Dotty mostly enjoyed reading her latest romance novel, while Jamie read a book and Philip worked the Rubiks cube he'd brought along with him. Lee and Amanda talked quietly, Amanda occasionally glancing over at Lee as she tried to gauge his mood and exactly how he was feeling about celebrating today. She noticed a variety of expressions cross Lee's face, from concentrated to sad to happy.

"Lee?" Amanda ventured, reaching out and touching his arm. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, Amanda!" Lee replied gruffly then more softly said, "It's just that having someone to celebrate with, is new for me; that's all."

"Look, I'm sure you'll have fun."

"If you say so!" Lee answered glumly.

"Don't you like amusement parks?"

"I've only been a few times, and that was with Barney."

"Did you have fun when you went with him?"

"I guess I did, but you know, it wasn't quite the same, somehow. Like if I'd been with my parents or even the Colonel. But come to think of it, I'm not sure how much fun it would've been with my uncle." Lee grunted.

"I understand," Amanda said reaching out and touching Lee's hand. "Thanks for doing this, for Mother!" Amanda whispered.

 _It's not like I had a choice. Lee thought to himself_ , but said instead, "You're welcome."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Once at the amusement park, Lee parked the car and purchased ticket bands for each of them and then entered the vast park. A variety of attractions were visible at the entrance; a huge roller coaster, water slides, Ferris wheels, bumper cars, and several game stations.

"I want to go on the roller coaster," Philip declared.

"Me too, Lee!" Chimed in Jamie.

"Yeah, that big one right there!" Philip said pointing to what appeared to be the biggest roller coaster he'd ever seen. "Lee, can you go on with us?"

"Oh, I don't know, I just thought I'd watch the two of you."

"Ah, Lee come on!" Philip retorted.

"Couldn't your mother go on with you?"

"Mom won't go on the rides," Philip answered quickly. "They make her sick."

"Yeah, that's right," Amanda answered holding her hands to her stomach.

"Me too," Dotty said as well.

"Oh, okay, come on!" Lee said as the boys grabbed hold of his hands and began sprinting towards what appeared to be the biggest roller coaster on the lot.

"He isn't going to make this easy, is he?" Dotty said turning to Amanda.

"No, he looks like he is determined not to have fun."

"I hope this wasn't a mistake—" Dotty began, but Amanda cut her off.

"Mother, it wasn't a mistake. Lee will have fun, you'll see."

"I would've thought this would be the kind of place Lee would love."

"Lee didn't get to do these kinds of things as a child and even then, it wasn't with his family. But I don't think it's the place that is the issue; it's mostly because of his birthday," Amanda explained. "Remember he explained that he doesn't like celebrating his birthday, or Christmas for that matter."

"Amanda, I know that Lee tried to explain it, but well, it doesn't make all that much sense to me. I know that his uncle raised him and then there was his uncle's friend Barney, but well—"

"Mother, here let's go sit down," Amanda suggested pointing towards a bench. "We've only talked about it briefly, but the fact that his parents were killed and his uncle wasn't exactly warm and loving, special holidays make him feel kind of sad and lonely."

"But he isn't alone anymore. That is the part that I don't understand."

"Yeah, we know that he isn't alone anymore and Lee the adult knows it, but the five-year-old child doesn't know it yet."

"So, we have to get him to see that."

"Exactly," Amanda said smiling.

"Shall we try our luck with the games?" Dotty asked.

"Sure, it will be a while before we see Lee and the boys. You know once the boys get started on those rides, they'll go all day until someone stops them."

"Yeah."

"I only hope Lee's mood improves, or he'll be in a foul mood later, and that won't do at all for what we have planned this evening." _Or for what she had planned later that evening._

Amanda glanced towards the direction Lee and the boys had ran off to and then back at her mother. "Well, let's go and see if we can't win something."

Around one o'clock, Amanda and Dotty tired of playing games for which they came away with one goldfish and the teeniest stuffed animal.

"Amanda, I can't believe this is all we walked away with," Dotty said looking down at her stuffed cat. "Ten dollars and this is all I have to show for it!"

Amanda smiled.

"How much did it cost you in quarters to win that goldfish? You know it's going to die in a few days." Dotty said matter-of-factly.

"Oh about as much as you spent, but Mother it was fun trying to get the ball in the bowl. Didn't you enjoy spraying the water towards the little hole?"

"Um, I did!"

"How about we go find the boys?"

They didn't have to go far. They found them a few feet away at one of the hot dog vendors.

"Mom, that was awesome!" Philip exclaimed. "I think we got on every roller coaster that there is!"

"Yeah, Mom, it was so cool," Jamie said as well.

"I think we did get on every last roller coaster and the Ferris wheel," Lee said cheerfully walking towards Amanda and Dotty.

"We're starving!" The boys beamed in unison.

"Go get in line, order what you want," Lee said to the boys before turning to Amanda.

"You look better."

"I feel better," Lee said with a smile.

"I'm glad," Amanda reached out and touched Lee's cheek.

"Hey, how about you two find someplace to sit and I'll pay for the food," Lee called out placing his hand atop the hand Amanda had placed at his cheek. "Do you two want anything?" Lee asked.

Dotty and Amanda both asked for hot dogs and chips and something to drink. "I'll be right back."

Several minutes later, everyone was seated at a table with food in hand.

"Amanda, this hot dog is pretty good, but it's not as good as the one we had at that hot dog place you and I went to a few months back," Dotty said.

Amanda scrunched up her face for a minute then smiled when recognition set in. "Do you mean Milo's Daffy Dogs'?"

"How could you forget about that day?" Dotty asked incredulously. "That was the day that crazy incident happened with that man, he killed his wife and her lover," Dotty said quietly glancing over at the boys who were thankfully too focused on their food to notice the adults conversation.

"Oh, I remember that day," Amanda replied with a wistful look on her face.

"And so do I," Lee answered as well.

 _Lee looked from Amanda to Dotty and thought about how proud he'd been of Amanda that day and hell, Dotty for that matter. The two of them had remained calm and were able to catch a murderer before he could kill the young woman he'd kidnapped._

Lee reached out and touched Amanda's hand as he looked up in her face for a moment, before glancing around at the boys and Dotty. He certainly was blessed. How could he stay in a rotten mood considering just how lucky he was?

After finishing their food, everyone talked about what they wanted to do next. As the family stood to get up and go play some games, Lee turned to Amanda and asked, "Amanda, do rides really make you sick?"

"Yeah, why?" Amanda stuttered.

"How many times have you and I been up in a helicopter for something to do with work? And I haven't seen you get sick not even once." Lee replied.

"Well, the rides are different…"

"Hmm hmm." Lee winked at Amanda. "Let's go!" Lee said, holding Amanda's hand.

Amanda smiled back at him as they walked slightly behind Dotty and the boys.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Francine, are you sure we have everything?" Billy asked as he maneuvered his car down the street that would take him to Lee and Amanda's house.

"Yes, Sir, I'm sure," Francine replied from the back seat.

"Well come on," Billy said.

"Dear, calm down," Jeanie reprimanded her husband. "What's eating you? You've asked Francine several times if she has everything. It's not like we can't run back out if we need to pick up something else."

"No, I suppose you are right. It's just that I want to make sure everything is set up and ready to go before Lee and Amanda's family get back. You know how Scarecrow is-"

"We have plenty of time. They aren't due here for a few more hours yet," Francine chimed in.

"Yeah, Amanda said that they weren't going to start heading back until around four, it's only past two o'clock now."

"You're right," Billy said. "We do have plenty of time."

"Whose idea was it to throw Lee a surprise party, anyway?" Jeanie asked as they pulled up to the Stetson residence.

"It was Amanda's mother's idea," Billy replied as he stepped out of the car. He opened Jeanie's door and held it for her then offered a hand to Francine as she climbed out of the back seat.

Each person retrieved items from the trunk of Billy's car before they headed up the walkway.

"She wanted to make sure they did something for him since they didn't do anything last year," Francine added.

"Didn't do anything last year?" Jeanie echoed.

"Yeah, that's when he and Amanda were still dating and well, if they did do anything, it must've just been the two of them. I guess Amanda's mother, well…figured they should celebrate this year for sure. You know with the whole family, " Francine commented. "Yeah, you know how he is every Christmas," Billy added.

"Oh, I know," Jeanie agreed, shaking her head. "I've heard you talk about how Lee hides out and pretends to work."

"Well, he's even worse when it comes to his birthday," Francine said.

"It's nice that Amanda's mother wants to celebrate Lee's birthday," Jeanie said.

Billy and Francine nodded their head as Billy unlocked the front door then entered the alarm code before it went off.

"Jeanie, you don't know Lee like we do. He's going to have a fit," Francine commented as they entered the foyer of the three-story house.

"I think you two are underestimating Amanda and Lee's relationship," Jeanie said.

"Meaning?" Francine questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"Lee loves her and the children, and he will want to make them happy."

"That's true," Billy concurred.

"Besides, from what I've seen and heard," Jeanie continued. "Amanda knows how to handle Lee."

Billy and Francine looked at each other, nodded and then burst out laughing. "Yeah, that's an understatement for sure," Billy said as they began unpacking things, separating items according to his wife's instructions.

Jeanie didn't even need to ask why they were laughing. She'd heard all too well some of the stories about Lee and Amanda and how no one was ever been able to get their way with Lee, like Amanda could.

"Is Nelson coming over Francine?" Jeanie asked.

"Yes, he should be here shortly," Francine said with a hint of a smile, before turning away to continue unpacking.

After playing several games where Lee racked up several stuffed animals for the ladies and the boys won more fish, invisible ink, slime, and an inflatable guitar; Amanda and Dotty said enough. After putting everything away in the car; they decided to go on the bumper cars.

"That was a sneaky move, Buster," Amanda screamed out towards Lee who just bumped the side of Amanda's car hitting it so hard, she slammed into someone behind her.

"Don't worry; I got him," Dotty shouted steering the bumper car and moving it forward towards Lee. Dotty was just about to crash into Lee when Jamie side swiped her causing her to run into Amanda instead.

"Nice one, Jamie!" Lee said.

"Yeah nice, Jamie!" Philip concurred.

"Oh, we see how it is now!" Amanda shouted. "Girls against the boys!"

Dotty smiled at Amanda and nodded her head in agreement.

The five of them continued on the bumper cars like this until their turn was through.

"How about another turn on the bumper cars?" Philip asked.

Once everyone nodded in agreement, Lee got up and talked to the young man controlling the cars. Glancing around to see how many people were in line compared to how many people were on cars; he nodded his head in agreement.

"Okay, you ladies ready?" Lee asked, his eyes directed on Amanda specifically.

"Yeah, we're ready," Amanda and Dotty agreed in unison.

The five of them went back to their friendly competition of girls against the boys. Once through another round on the ride, they exited the bumper cars laughing as they headed towards the hall of mirrors.

By the time they visited the hall of mirrors, they were laughing so hard; they had to stop and catch their breath. Lee purchased them all something to drink, and once they were done, they decided to pick one more ride.

"What about the screaming eagle again?" Philip offered.

"Or the daredevil monster?" Jamie offered.

"Oh, no!" Dotty said. "Besides having just finished something to drink, look around at those lines. You two aren't throwing up on me!"

"Remember, your mother gets sick from the roller coasters?" Lee said with a smirk.

"Well, I, ugh—"

"She may not get sick on them, but I do," Dotty replied. "And we said we would do one more ride, one that we could all get on."

"What about the Ferris Wheel?" Amanda offered. "Look, there's one over there, and there aren't that many people in line," Amanda said pointing to her right.

Looking dismayed, the boys reluctantly nodded in agreement.

"Let's go before someone beats us over there," Lee said, reaching once again for Amanda's hand causing Dotty to smile.

"Ugh!" Groaned Philip at the sight of the two holding hands again nudged Jamie in the gut causing him to release a similar groan. Then seeing the pure look of love on their mother's face, they both smiled.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"I haven't been on one of those things in years," Dotty said. "That was fun!"

"It was alright!" Philip moaned. "Another turn on one of the roller coasters would've been more fun, but—"

"Yeah!" Jamie agreed.

"I think it was fun," Amanda said. "You know that as a family, we have to make compromises."

The boys were silent.

"Your mother is right," Lee said. "We each got to do something that we liked. I must admit the Ferris wheel is tame compared to the other rides, but I enjoyed myself." _Mostly because I held Amanda's hand the entire time and she was by my side._ Lee thought to himself with a smile.

"Lee, we're glad you've enjoyed yourself today," Dotty said.

"Me too! I must admit that I was reluctant to come, but I'm glad I came."

"What would you like to do now?" Amanda asked.

"What if we head home now," Lee stated glancing at his watch.

Amanda and Dotty glanced at one another, then nodded in agreement. "Sure, Lee if that's what you want. It's your birthday," Amanda said.

Catching their shared look, Lee started to say something just as Jamie asked, "Lee, too bad I didn't bring my camera. How do you think pictures from the amusement park rides would've turned out?"

"I don't know. That's a good question," Lee answered placing his arm around Jamie's shoulder as they headed to the car. "I think you might need a special camera to take the right kind of pictures from off the ground."

"I guess you're right!" Jamie said.

"Duh, worm brain!" Philip said, to which Jamie glared at his brother.

"Now, cut that out! We've had a great time up til now, let's not go spoiling things now," Dotty proclaimed.

"Your grandmother's right!" Amanda agreed as they got in the car.

The ride back to their house was quiet with a slight conversation about the amusement park. Part way to the house, Amanda asked, "Lee, I think we have everything you wanted for dinner tonight. But is there anything else that you'd like us to pick up while we're out?"

"No, I'm sure whatever we have at home will be fine."

"We just want to make sure you have a special day," Amanda said.

"Is there poppy seed cake?" _He thought he saw the ingredients yesterday, but he didn't remember seeing either of them make it, but now he wasn't so sure if he saw the ingredients for his favorite cake or not._

"Yes!" Amanda answered.

"Then, I'm happy," Lee replied as they drove up to the house.

Amanda was happy to see that neither Billy or Francine's car were out front and the block wasn't inundated with too many cars. _She wanted to keep up the pretense of having a quiet dinner at home as long as she could. Lee's mood had softened, and she intended to keep it that way._

"Amanda, Lee, I'll take the goldfish, but can you and the boys handle carrying in the other things?" Dotty asked grabbing the goldfish from Philip's lap. "I'll be right back; I need to make a trip to the ladies room."

"Mother, I told you that you should've gone when we stopped at the gas station on the way back."

"I know, I know," Dotty said rushing towards the house, pulling the door behind her.

"Why did she close the door?" Lee asked. "She knows we're coming in right behind her."

"Oh she must've forgotten," Amanda answered with a shrug.

Lee gave her a quizzical look, but said nothing as he pulled out all the prizes they won from the amusement park, a few of the items from the trunk of the car, making sure to give each of the boys an even amount to carry. Surprisingly, neither boy grumbled as they rushed ahead of Lee into the house with Amanda directly behind them, also pulling the door closed.

"What the hell?" Lee retorted out loud walking towards the door.

"Oh, sorry!" Amanda said stepping back out and taking the items from Lee. "Lee, is there much left?"

"No, why?"

"Because…"

"Mom! Lee!" Philip shouted at the open door. "Lee, come quick, grandma needs your help!"

"What happened?" Lee and Amanda questioned together moving quickly towards the door and into the house.

"SURPRISE!"


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

The fresh aroma of food greeted them at the door. It was difficult to make out exactly who everyone was, but Lee could see Billy and Jeanie; Francine and Leatherneck, and Patterson from Accounting. A few women from the Steno pool and oh, hell Fred Fielder! But to his surprise, to the right of Fred, there was Emily Farnsworth and T.P.

"What the—" Lee exclaimed looking into his house at all the people crowded at the front door's entrance. "Amanda! Dotty!" Lee frowned, as he eyeballed Amanda who was flanked in the doorway to Dotty who was just a few feet away, in a fresh change of clothes; the boys beside her.

Both women shrugged their shoulders to the questioning look on Lee's face.

"Happy Birthday, Scarecrow!" Billy beamed.

 _Billy was at the front of the crowd of what appeared to be a dozen or so people, the remaining attendants spilling out into the foyer and other rooms. Was his house really that big?_

"From the look on your face, I take it, you are surprised!" Francine said from behind Billy.

"Come in," Billy stated motioning with his hand as he moved aside.

"Thank you, everybody—" Lee stammered as people filed out into the living room which was to the left of the entryway.

"Happy Birthday, Sweetheart!" Amanda said kissing Lee on the cheek.

"Happy Birthday, Lee!" Dotty said as well.

"Let me get those things," Dotty commented while she grabbed the load of goodies from Lee's arms and handed them to the boys. "Here, take these up for Lee. Anything else in the car can wait until tomorrow."

"Sure, Grandma!" Both boys replied in unison doing as they were told and headed up the stairs that were to the right of the doorway.

"And you can change your clothes while you're up there," Dotty called towards the two retreating figures.

As several people filed forward to say their birthday wishes, Lee looked like a deer caught in headlights.

Amanda noticing Lee's look of pure panic, said, "Lee, let's go and change clothes, and then we'll come back down—"

"And we can serve the food," Dotty finished for Amanda. "In the meantime, people can get started with some snacks."

"There's plenty of food," Jeanie said, "including Lee's favorite cake, poppy seed. Dotty made it, and stashed it at my house."

 _Oh, that explains what happened to the cake ingredients._ A glint of a smile flashed on Lee's face as Amanda grabbed hold of his hand and headed towards the stairs.

"Amanda! Fred, Fred Fielder of all people?" Lee shouted once they were in their bedroom.

"Not so loud," Amanda said, as she snatched down the blouse and jeans she'd picked out and hung up in the closet before they left. "I didn't actually plan on inviting him or some of the other people, but word got out and next thing we knew, Fred knew about it." Amanda reached into the closet, "here, do you want to put this on?" Amanda asked holding out a blue shirt and a pair of jeans.

"Sure," Lee replied absentmindedly taking the clothes from her.

"Next thing I know, Fred's RSVPing, what was I to supposed to do?"

"Tell him, NO!" Lee said pulling his t-shirt off. "I should be angry with you and your mother—I said clear as day that I just wanted to do something with the family. And even THAT, I wasn't that happy about! But I must admit in the end, it was fun," Lee finished sheepishly.

"Oh, um, did you say that you just wanted to do something with the family?" Amanda asked innocently while she grinned and batted her eyelashes.

"Amanda Stetson, you know that's what I said," Lee answered back, putting on the new t-shirt.

"Lee, everyone who came is like family, well not everyone—not Fred, but even the best family has a black sheep." Amanda laughed, but stopped once she saw the disgruntled look on Lee's face and busied herself with changing her clothes instead.

"Ugh!" Lee replied Lurch-like but then smiled in spite of himself as he finished changing.

Now completely changed into new clothes, Amanda stood in front of Lee and snaked her hands up the front of his shirt until her arms were around his neck pulling him close against her chest. "Sweetheart, don't be too angry with us; we love you, and we just wanted to show you that you are truly loved and—"

"I know that," Lee interrupted.

"That you are part of our family now, a huge part of it," Amanda continued. "You're a wonderful man, a great husband, and provider, as well as a wonderful stepfather and the man that I want to have more children with."

Lee was speechless as his face lit up in a wide grin causing his dimples to show.

"I know that your past is painful. The fact that your uncle wasn't big on showing you how he felt, but now you have a new family that wants to do that."

"Amanda—" Lee said hoarsely, as tears formed in his eyes. Lee pulled Amanda closer against his chest and wrapped his arms around her waist. "Thank you!"

"No, Lee, thank you!"

"For what?"

"For showing me love again and giving me the courage and hope to try again for a great marriage," Amanda stated. She then touched her lips to Lee's giving him a light kiss before pulling slightly away and kissing Lee on the cheek before saying, "Oh my gosh, we better get downstairs before Mother comes running up here wondering what we're doing!"

"What's taking those two so long?" Dotty asked. _She didn't know who half the people were. Of course, she knew who Francine and Billy and his wife Jeanie were and then there was Francine's friend, Nelson, who Lee called Leatherneck. They'd been to the house a few times together since Lee and Amanda's marriage, but it was still difficult to tell just how serious they were. She thought there might be a Fred at the party, he'd RSVP'd_ _also. If she recalled correctly, Lee grunted anytime his name came up in a conversation when he and Amanda were talking about work or if he was on the phone._

Out of the corner of her eye, Dotty spied her 'children' as they headed down the staircase. As she stood there contemplating, her mind was filled with a myriad of happy thoughts. Dotty then noticed that midway down the stairs Amanda turned to Lee and said something quietly. Whatever it was she said caused Lee's eyes to light up just before he leaned in and whispered in Amanda's ear, causing Amanda to turn almost crimson. _He was one handsome devil. Amanda couldn't have done much better if she'd tried. He was one of the most attractive men she'd ever seen in her life; he was charismatic, responsible, caring and just simply adorable. He was a great help around the house, a good cook, great with the boys, doted on Amanda and a great son-in-law to her; always respectful; leaving her with the feeling that this marriage would last for Amanda. Of course, it's too soon to tell; you never know how these things might go, but so far, so good._

"It's about time you two came back down," Dotty said watching Lee and Amanda finally make it to the bottom of the stairs pulling her out of her reverie.

"Mother!"

"Come on, we better go and see if Jeanie needs any help in the kitchen. We did leave her with Francine after all," Dotty remarked.

"Oh yeah! I'll see you later," Amanda said turning to Lee before following her mother towards the kitchen.

"Scarecrow, my boy!" Harry Thornton said walking over towards them. "Happy Birthday!"

"Thanks, Harry!"

"You know Lee; I knew it the day I met Amanda that she was something special."

"Yes, Amanda is special."

"And your house, I love the layout."

"Yeah, we like it. We still need to do some work, buy a few things but overall…" Lee said nodding his head in approval. The house was ranch style with the living room to the left of the entrance, the den to the right of the hall. The kitchen with an island in the middle was in the back on the house on the same side as the living room. The dining room was across from the kitchen. There was a half at the end of the hall. "We have four bedrooms upstairs and two bathrooms."

"Nice, Lee, nice!"

"How about I take you up so you can see it? Then I'd better mingle."

"Okay."

While Lee took Harry upstairs to see the rest of the house, Amanda and Dotty were in the kitchen with Jeanie and Francine.

"We can take over now," Amanda said as she and her Mother stepped into the kitchen.

"Yes, thank you two so much for setting everything up for us," Dotty said.

"We would not have been able to pull the surprise off without you," Amanda admitted.

"It was no trouble at all," Jeanie said.

"You are welcome, but ooh thank goodness you are here, my feet are killing me!" Francine said, sitting down and rubbing her feet.

"Well, of course, your feet hurt," Amanda said noticing the black heeled sandals on the floor, "just look at your shoes. Didn't you learn anything from that time we were working as maids?"

"Maids?" Dotty repeated. _She couldn't wait to hear this story. From what she'd seen of Francine so far, she definitely didn't look like the maid type. Every hair was always in place, nails manicured to perfection and look at that outfit she had on—heels, tailored blue skirt, and a crisp white blouse and make-up flawless. All of this for a simple birthday party at a friend's house? But all and all, Dotty must admit, she liked Francine. She and Amanda seemed to get along well. And it was nice to see some of Amanda's friends and colleagues from work._


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"It's a long story—" Francine said, "And one that I'm not too happy about repeating."

"I just would've loved to have seen that," Leatherneck said coming into the house carrying a large platter. Francine glared at him. "Billy says there are chicken, hot dogs and links ready for anyone ready to eat. And he needs more chicken."

"I'd make sure you watch Billy," Jeanie said turning towards Leatherneck. "He tends to like his meat well done, but so done you can hardly bite your teeth into it."

"The ribs will be a little longer. I can put some corn on too," Billy said unlocking the screen door and sticking his head inside. "Hey, I heard that! I thought you said you loved my cooking," Billy said as he eyed his wife.

"I do, but you must admit that you do better in the kitchen than you do with grilling," Jeanie answered back. "I love you though."

"I know you do!" Billy replied giving his wife a wink before returning to the back yard.

The women all laughed as they finished putting out the food on the island and the two card tables that had been set up in the kitchen. This way, the dining room was free for people to sit in, as well as the living room or they could go outside. Once everything was done, Amanda went and told everyone that the food was ready. When Amanda returned and the guests had served themselves, the four women found a quiet corner in the living room to sit and chat while they drank their wine. They decided to wait til later to get food for themselves.

"How are your girls?" Dotty asked Jeanie. _Since Lee and Amanda's marriage, Billy and Jeanie and their daughters had been to the house a few times._

"They are doing well. The girls were going to come with us, but Billy's aunt decided to surprise them with tickets this weekend to some play…" Jeanie trailed off with a groan. "And of course, she didn't tell us about it until earlier in the week. She just purchased the tickets like they wouldn't have anything else planned. It is so like her."

Amanda and Dotty looked at each other and laughed. "Yeah, there's always one relative in the family like that," Dotty said.

"Yeah, I don't care much for her, but the girls love her to death, and she's Billy's favorite aunt."

"Speaking of difficult relationships, where is Lee's uncle?" Dotty asked.

"Mother!"

"Well…"

"He said he would be here and it isn't like him to be late. Maybe something came up and delayed him. I'm sure he'll be here soon." Amanda glanced down at her watch as she replied then looked up at Francine.

"Francine, you're awfully quiet," Amanda said, noticing how Francine's eyes continued to stray towards the back of the house.

"What? Amanda, did you say something?" Francine startled, while she sat straight up gripping the glass in her hand, as not to spill the contents.

"I said you seem very quiet."

"Oh, I'm just thinking."

"About what, Francine?"

"Oh, about this and that," Francine replied cryptically. "Here, Amanda, go with me to get another glass of wine," Francine said standing up. "Excuse us, please."

As the two women walked off, Jeanie and Dotty looked from one another and smiled. "Has something to do with Nelson," Jeanie concluded.

"Hmm Hmm!" Dotty agreed.

"Francine, what's wrong?" Amanda asked once they were back in the kitchen.

"Nothing!" Francine replied a little too quickly.

"Does it have to do with Leatherneck?"

"Yeah, it's just that he is so, well…nice and I think I'm really starting to like him."

"What's wrong with that?"

Francine threw up one of her hands in despair. "He isn't my usual type, that's what's wrong with that!" Francine answered as she got another drink and the two of them headed back towards the living room.

"Oh! It's probably a lot like me and Lee's relationship only Lee was the one thinking I wasn't his type."

"I guess but—"

"Oh, Francine there you are," Leatherneck said approaching Amanda and Francine who were about to sit back down. "I was checking to see if you had gotten anything to eat yet and if you wanted to come outside. It's such a beautiful day."

"No, I didn't get anything to eat yet. And sure, I'd like to go outside. Just give me a minute."

"Sure, I'll go and get a plate started."

"That was sweet," Amanda said once Leatherneck was out of earshot.

"Exactly!" Francine replied.

"I tell you what, how about you and I plan on dinner, one day next week, and then we can talk more about…" Amanda said looking around, "well…Leatherneck."

"Okay," Francine answered as she noticed Lee heading their way. "Lee!" She acknowledged then turned to Amanda. "Look, I'll see you a little later…before I leave," Francine said heading back towards the kitchen.

"What's wrong with her?" Lee asked as he reached Amanda. He'd just come from outside where the boys and a few of their friends were playing Frisbee. He'd spent time chatting with Emily, T.P. and a few other people who were outside as well and was coming in to get some food but decided to look for Amanda first. "Is it something to do with Beaman?"

"Beaman?"

"Yeah, because he didn't come; he isn't here is he, cause I haven't seen him," Lee said looking around.

"No, he isn't here. Oh, I invited him," Amanda said seeing Lee's look of glee. "But my theory is that he didn't come because he knew that Francine would most likely be here with Leatherneck."

"Oh!"

"But Lee, why would Francine be upset because of Beaman?"

"Oh, I don't know, because at the office parties he's always paid her a lot of attention; supposedly unwanted attention, but you know how that goes."

"Oh, no," Amanda said softly, "this has more to do with Leatherneck."

Lee raised an eyebrow with a questioning look on his face.

"But it's nothing a dinner out won't cure. We are going out next week one night after work; that is if it's okay with you?"

"I'm sure we can work out something," Lee said smiling at Amanda.

"You seem to be in a better mood now," Amanda whispered as she ran her fingertips across Lee's shirt. "The party wasn't such a bad idea after all?"

"No, I suppose this was a great idea, celebrating is a lot more fun with friends and family," Lee said grinning.

"Lee, I am very proud of you, Mother and I weren't too sure how you were going to take the surprise."

"Well…I," Lee began, but Amanda cut Lee off.

"Thank you for taking it so well!" Amanda said moving a little closer to Lee.

"You're welcome."

"It actually hasn't been too bad, so far, but it's the other kind of celebrating that I'm looking forward to," Lee stated as he moved a little closer to Amanda and whispered in her ear.

"Soon, very soon, just you wait…" Amanda's voice trailed off at the feel of someone right by her and Lee's side.

"Enough of that—you've been married some months now. Amanda, aren't you sick of him yet?" The Colonel asked walking into the room.

Jumping like he'd been caught with some woman other than his wife, Lee immediately pulled back from Amanda; causing the Colonel to laugh.

"Hello, Sir!"

"Lighten up, Skip!" The Colonel said, patting Lee on the back. "Hi, Amanda! You look beautiful as always." He reached out and kissed her on the cheek.

"Hi Uncle Robert," Amanda replied.

"I'm sorry I'm late. I had a slight fender bender—"

"Are you okay?" They both asked in unison.

"I'm fine, the side of my car has a scratch. It was my turn to cross at the stop sign. This fool driver comes barreling out, hits the side of my car and pulls back and rushes off. Took me a minute, but I was able to catch up to him and get his information and call the police."

"Well, I'm glad you're alright," Amanda said, with Lee agreeing as well.

"Where is that beautiful mother of yours? Oh, I see her over there. Let me go and pay my respects. I'll be back later to see how my nephew has been treating you."

"He's been treating me just fine," Amanda said softly to the back of the Colonel's retreating figure causing Lee to grin.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Hours later, after more food was eaten and many more conversations were had, the cake was cut and served. Afterwards, many of the guests lounged around in various places in the house listening to music, talking or playing cards. While everyone else remained outside along with children who played hide and seek and freeze tag until it was too dark to stay out and the bugs were nipping at everyone.

Finally, when the evening came to an end; thanks to Jeanie and a few other women at the party and surprisingly, the Colonel, the kitchen was tidied up before everyone left. Amanda and Dotty insisted that no one had to help, but Jeanie wouldn't take no for an answer. Billy, Leatherneck, and Lee cleaned the grill while Francine picked up any loose items outside. They were all now gathered in the kitchen.

"I know how it is to have a party at your house and then wake up to a big mess the next morning," Jeanie said gathering the pots and pans she brought over.

Dotty and Amanda looked at each other. "Oh, don't we know it," Dotty commented. "Some of the birthday parties that we have given the boys, ooh, the next morning. Oh my gosh!" Amanda agreed.

"You have one more person to help in the house now though," The Colonel said unrolling his sleeves from finishing up the dishes. "Make sure Skip here pulls his weight," The Colonel said looking pointedly at Lee.

Amanda was now inwardly seething; the hair on the back of her neck began to tingle. "Lee is very-"

"Helpful around here," Dotty finished for Amanda noticing the look of pure anger on Amanda's face. "And we're lucky to have him. Now Robert, let's make sure you got everything you wanted to take with you; there are so many leftovers, and you know they only keep so many days." Dotty said placing one arm around him and steering him towards the refrigerator.

Once the Colonel said his goodbyes and was gone, Lee said, "He doesn't know it, but Dotty just saved him. Amanda's angry side was about to come out in full force."

"Yeah, Lee, I think you're right," Billy agreed with him.

"I love your uncle, but I don't like how he tries at every possible opportunity he can to get your goat," Amanda said, rubbing one of her arms vigorously.

Lee came closer to Amanda and took her hands in his.

"What are you two talking about? I've never seen Amanda get upset," Jeanie replied.

"You haven't seen her at work," Billy commented back. "Or these two, when they've been at odds on a case."

"Well, yeah, we have had a few of those instances," Amanda stammered. "When we were discussing things," Amanda continued.

"A few?" Billy laughed. "I'd say it's been more than a few times. And discussing? Hah! That's an understatement," Billy's laugh grew even louder. "More like World War III."

Amanda and Lee looked towards one another and nodded slowly. "Well, that was before. We get along so much better now." Amanda said.

"True, but you haven't been married that long and your cases have been light work. But don't worry; I'm not concerned about you two. I've always known that you two were a winning team and that you will continue to be one, now that you are married." To which everyone smiled.

After saying goodnight to everyone, Francine turned towards Amanda, "Amanda, don't forget, we need to pick a date to go out next week," Francine said as she and Leatherneck walked out together.

"I'll call you tomorrow," Amanda answered back. "Goodnight Leatherneck. Thanks for coming."

"See you later, Ace and Mrs. S!" Leatherneck commented.

"Thanks so much for everything," Amanda said to them both.

Jeanie and Billy walked up towards the front door. "Well Scarecrow, you did well. You didn't blow a gasket, and you looked as though you were enjoying yourself."

"Yeah!" Lee said grinning from ear to ear. "Thanks for everything."

"You're welcome. It's so good seeing you with a family."

"Thanks for all your help," Amanda said to both Melrose's.

Once they were out the door; Lee went to check all the locks and that the security alarm was on.

Amanda and Dotty looked around the room. They made sure everything was in place and while doing so, their eyes landed on Philip and Jamie's bodies sprawled across the couch on either end.

"We should probably wake them and get them upstairs, but they look so peaceful," Amanda said.

"I say just let them stay there," Dotty said tossing a light throw over them.

"I agree!" Amanda said while she waited at the stairs for Lee.

"Goodnight, Dear!" Dotty said after kissing Amanda on the cheek and headed up the stairs.

"Goodnight!" Amanda said.

"Dotty—" Lee called up the stairs once he'd returned from his security check. "Thank you for the party and for my cake! The party wasn't so bad and the cake was great."

"Lee, you're so very welcome!"


	8. Chapter 8

**This chapter is rated NC-17!**

 **Chapter 8**

Lee and Amanda walked into their bedroom that was decorated in blue, purple and grey, where one wall housed a window seat that looked out into the backyard. The master bathroom was next to the window seat, and the walk-in closet was next to the bathroom. The remaining furniture was across the room in front of the window; the king size bed, a nightstand on either side of the bed and a comfy chair.

The sounds of soft music and the aroma of candles beckoned to them as they entered their room. Lee recognized the music as one of the cassette tapes he'd made of their favorite music comprised of some of their favorite love ballads.

While Lee closed the door, Amanda quietly walked into the bathroom; closing the door silently behind her. Turning around, Lee said, "Amanda," and stopped as he realized that Amanda was no longer in the room. Glancing around, Lee noticed the dim lights and a few lit candles placed out of harm's way in several places. Lee turned towards the bathroom where the lights were on, and he heard the sounds of water streaming from the faucet. Lee moved further into the room, a smile appearing upon his face at the sight of the baby blue sheets already turned down. _Amanda!_ Lee thought to himself as he sat on the bed and bent down and began to untie his shoes when he heard the bathroom door open. "So, this is what you were up to when I saw you come upstairs earlier. I was wondering what was taking you so long and I was about to come to see if you were okay when I got stuck talking to a very intoxicated Fred, who then threw up. Once he was—" Lee stopped, mid-sentence, as he looked up and saw Amanda standing by the bathroom door; wearing a short silky lilac kimono. But it was the hint of what was under the robe that caught his attention. The chemise that came just above her knees, spaghetti straps with a slight fringe of lace around the bodice revealing a hint of Amanda's breasts. Lee's breath caught in his throat at the sight of her walking towards him.

"Amanda! You look beautiful!"

"Oh, you like this old thing?" Amanda teased, smiling as she reached Lee. "Thank you!"

"Yes, I like it very much!" Lee stammered still very much enthralled with the way Amanda looked.

"Now, Mr. Stetson, if I'm not mistaken, there is a little matter of a birthday promise." Amanda cooed softly as she snaked her hands up Lee's chest until her arms were around his neck pulling him close to her body as they began to move slowly to the sounds of "Take My Breath Away" by Berlin.

"Yeah, I do remember something about a birthday promise."

"And I do try to keep my promises," Amanda cooed against Lee's ear as her lips began a slow dance of their own. She started by kissing his earlobe then moved down towards his neck. Finally, their lips met and she began kissing him softly, yet earnestly, causing a slight groan to pass Lee's lips.

"Yes, you do!" Lee murmured.

Amanda's hands traveled down Lee's back pulling him in close against the silky material of the gown.

"Amanda," Lee moaned at the feel of Amanda's hands along his skin and the feel of the silky gown against his shirt as the kiss deepened.

A new song; "Cherish" by Kool and The Gang was faintly heard in the background. Lee's hands reached between them to undo the belt of the robe pulling it down Amanda's arms until it had fallen to the floor between them. Amanda pulled back and stilled Lee with her hand. Lee's look of puzzlement changed to a smile when Amanda pulled Lee's shirt over his head, and she began unbuttoning Lee's jeans. Lee brushed Amanda's hands away and quickly pushed the material down, kicking the jeans off to the side.

Amanda smiled up at Lee, as she admired him standing there in his boxers, marveling at his smooth, taut chest and his recently acquired bronze tan. Taking Lee's hand, Amanda led him towards the side of the bed and motioned for Lee to lay down.

"Ew! No socks in bed!" Amanda said with a laugh running her fingers down Lee's legs reaching down and removing Lee's socks.

Lee's laughter resounded in the room bouncing off the walls, but was quickly replaced with groans of pleasure as Amanda began kissing his ankles, slightly nipping them with her teeth working her way upward towards his inner thigh. Her hands quickly yanked Lee's boxers down just below his knees before her mouth covered him while her hands caressed him.

 _Earlier, she'd used her words to tell Lee how much she loved him and how she felt about having him in her life. But now, she longed to show him with her body and with that goal in mind, Amanda used her mouth and hands to explore Lee's body, delighting in the fact that she was able to elicit the moans of pleasure that were coming from him now. The mere fact that she could cause such sounds from this man still amazed her and caused her to want him even more._

Lee's groans and moans of pleasure grew louder as Lee sought to touch Amanda. He adeptly ran his hand underneath her gown, his fingertips caressing one nipple bringing the bud to ripeness; eliciting moans from Amanda. Lee then hooked his legs around Amanda's waist, while his hand moved upward to her head to gingerly run his fingers through her loose curls.

Lee's hand in Amanda's hair tightened as his pleasure grew more and more evident at the feel of Amanda's mouth upon him. Amanda released her mouth and slowly moved her body upward until she was covering his body; while she kissed him passionately and wholeheartedly, her body moving against his.

"Amanda! You feel so good!" Lee whispered against her mouth, his hands pulling at the thin material of the silky teddy, pulling it up until her back was exposed. "Please take this off!" He said releasing her mouth long enough for Amanda to raise upward and allow him to remove the material.

 _Lee had been patient with her lovemaking, but his body was becoming more demanding, reaching a point of release but was Amanda ready for him?_ Lee hooked his fingers in the silky panties snatching them down Amanda's legs. His other hand moved along her thighs, then with two fingers he explored the very depths of Amanda's being, stroking in and out of her slowly. Amanda whimpered Lee's name over and over again. "Now!" Amanda demanded against Lee's lips.

"Now what?" Lee questioned.

"I want you! Now!" Amanda answered weakly, as she stilled Lee's hands then covered his prominent erection with her wetness. She moved against him slowly then faster as Lee's body responded in kind, matching her thrust for thrust causing Amanda to find her release with Lee crashing quickly behind her.

They lay joined together as one allowing their breathing to quiet down before Lee withdrew himself reaching down to cover them with a sheet before pulling Amanda into his arms. Lee kissed Amanda's sweat covered forehead while his fingers ran along Amanda's arms.

Amanda let out a breath of contentment before saying, "Lee?"

"Yes, Amanda?"

"Good birthday?"

"Amanda, best birthday ever!"

"Happy Birthday, Sweetheart!"

"Thank you! Amanda, I love you!"

"I love you too, Lee!"

"Goodnight!"

"Goodnight!"

Please review!


End file.
